ksapp_one_piecefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charaktere
Shinbun der Kuriervogel Shinbun ist ein ungewöhnlich großer Pelikan der für die Globe Blue News, einem Verlag von Piraten für Piraten, als Kuriervogel arbeitet. Er ist stehts im Zeitplan und lässt kein Schiff uninformiert zurück. Nicht viel ist über ihn bekannt außer, dass er eine wollgesonnte Geschäftsbeziehung mit dem Fischmenschen Gon Freecs pflegt und von dem er ein kleines vermögen zusammen gespart hat. Man kann nur spekulieren was er mit diesem Geld vorhat oder schon getan hat. Salamanda Coming soon Salko Null Ein Junger Mann der ein ehrliches und ruhiges Leben führte. Als Einzelkind einer Händlerfamilie die im Westblue residiert verbrachte er seine Freizeit damit entweder sein Taschengeld für seine Interessen zu verpulvern oder im Laden auszuhelfen. Während er in diesem Umfeld aufwuchs eignete er sich die Gewohnheit an die Menschen um ihn herum zu analysieren und ihre Aktionen noch vor ihnen zu berechnen. In der Schule und in seinen sozialen Kreisen wurde er immer als Heiliger angesehen und beneidet. Sollte er in physische Konfrontationen geraten wägt er immer zuerst sorgfältig ab ob ein Kampf realistisch erfolgreich wäre oder er sich lieber raus charmen sollte. Dies war sein Leben bis zu dem Tag an dem ein Sklavenfängern seine Insel erreichte und Salko ,welcher auf einem seiner Erkundungen im Üppig war, fing und verschleppte. Über den Kurs einiger Monate landete er dann zu letzt im Reich von Drusch, wo er dann 4 weitere Monate vor dem Fall der Kaiserin verbrachte bis er schließlich 15 Jahre wurde. Persönlichkeit Salko mag wie erwähnt als Heiliger angesehen worden sein, im Inneren jedoch fühlt er sich aufgrund seiner kalkulativen Art seinem Gegenüber immer überlegen, so dass er es nicht aussprechen sondern lieber in unerwarteten Aktionen ausdrückt. Seinen Rücken einer Gruppe von Schlägern zudrehen oder jemanden der bewaffnet ist sagen er könne ich überall angreifen außer an einer bestimmen Stelle, da er das sonst bereuen würde. Dennoch hat er im Laufe der fast 1 jährigen Sklavenschaft gelernt das selbst die Leute die er als „schwächer“ betrachtet Sachen vollbringen können die er nicht kann. Diese Erfahrung hat ihm gelehrt was Empathie ist und das er zwar Gedanken und Aktionen berechnen kann aber Emotionen etwas außerhalb seiner Fähigkeitenspektrums sind. Kampfstyle Ein Moderner Street-Fighter der nicht für Ehre sondern für den Sieg kämpft. Er kombiniert Fistfighting mit Waffen. Aber keine Messer, Schwerter oder dergleichen sondern eher versteckte Tool wie Shuriken, Kakute und anderes. Er passt seinen Kampfstil immer seinem Gegner an, aber Grundsätzlich kämpft er auf Mitteldistanz bis er genug Lücken im Gegner gefunden hat und nah wenn er für den Kill geht. Lapos Vor 15 Jahren, auf einer anschaulich Insel im Eastblue, ereigneten sich ein ungewöhnliches Phänomen. Ein Neugeborenes erblickte das Tageslicht. Das Baby atmete, bewegte sich und schrie so wie jedes neugeborene Kind es tut.Was daran soll also ungewöhnlich sein? Der Fakt, dass der Junge mit abgetrennter Nabelschnur auf die Welt kam war bis Dato noch nie der Fall. Anhand seiner körperlichen Verfassung konnten die Ärzte zwei verblüffende oder eher schockierende Resultate fest stellen. Erstens war die abgetrennte Nabelschnur nicht natürlichen Umständen zurückzuführen, sondern wurde sie gewaltsam vom Fötus entfernt. Zweitens dies geschah nicht wenige Stunden oder Tage vor der Geburt, hierbei spekuliert man von mehr als zwei Wochen eventuell sogar drei laut den Ärzten. Trotz allem, da war er der Junge namens Lapos. In seinen kommenden Jahren wurde schnell festgestellt, dass Lapos einen unerklärlich starken Körper(auf)bau besaß. Als er 5 war raufte er mit 10 Jährigen. Als er 10 war verprügelte er Erwachsene und als ihm das nicht mehr reichte Kämpfte unbewaffnet gegen alle möglichen Bestien. Seine Eltern eine Barkeeperin und ein Bildhauer welche mit den Jahren immer weniger Glauben an die Marine hatten beschlossen all ihr Gespartes zu sammeln und mit ihrem 4 jährigen Sohn ihn die neue Welt zu gehen und in einem Kaiserreich eine neue Existenz aufzubauen. Aufgrund der boomenden Wirtschaft in Druschs Gebiet entschloss das Paar dort einen Neuanfang zu machen. So wuchs der junge Lapos auf einer Insel die schneller einem den Rücken zukehren kann als man denken mag. Zwar konnte er seine kampflustige Art ausleben und hat sich sogar mit 11 eine Gang gegründet, so war das Leben dort nicht einfach. Als eines Tages ein in Schmuck und Seide gekleideter Mann in die Bar seiner Mutter, warf ihr rund 80 Mio Berry wie einen Knochen für einen Hund vor die Füße und teilte ihr mit das die Bar abgerissen werden soll und sie ein paar Minuten haben alles zu packen. Lapos war breit dem Mann die Nase zu verbiegen, doch sein Vater der in kennt hielt ihn zurück, wobei Lapos sich zurückhalten lies. Als die Mutter ihn anbettelte zumindest eine größere Abfindung zu gewähren, grief Sie an seiner Seidenrobe. Auf einmal gab es einen lauten Knall woraufhin Lapos Mutter mit glühend roter Wange am Boden lag. Der Mann fing an hysterisch zu schreien und bewegen und die am Boden liegende Frau zu beschimpfen. Aus dem nichts spürte er zwei stumpfe und eiserne Objekte, welche gewaltsam in sein Gesicht geschmettert wurden und er im nächsten Moment auf der anderen Straßenseite lag. Die erste war der Hammer des Vaters und die andere Lapos Faust. Es war keine Minute bis beide am Boden lagen. Der Vater wurde öffentlich exekutiert und der Junge aufgrund seines alters von 12 Jahren „begnadet“ zu einem Leben als Sklave oder besser gesagt für 3 Jahre. Da war er nun, Lapos stark, aber nicht stark genug seine Ketten zu brechen, wild, aber nicht wild genug um sich seinen Herren zu widersetzen, mutig, aber nicht mutig genug um seinen bewaffneten Wärtern die Stirn zu bieten. Damals gründete er eine Gang um gute Kämpfe erleben zu können, hier wiederum gründete er eine weil er begriffen hat das er auch, fürs erste, nur so viel alleine stemmen kann. Persönlichkeit Lapos ist trotz seiner Ausstrahlung jemand der nie Zeit alleine verbringen will und daher es auch nicht tut. Nach einem Arbeitstag kann es schon durchaus vorkommen das du nach Hause kommst, ihn auf deiner Couch vorfindest, er sich halb zu die wendet und absolut gelassen fragt:“Was gibt’s heute Abnd?“ Außerdem ist er absolut überzeugt von seiner rohen, angeborenen Power. Ein alter Kampfmeister sagte eins:“Es kommt nicht darauf an wie hart du zuschlagen kannst, sondern ob du stehst nachdem du geschlagen wurdest.“ Dazu kann Lapos nur antworten:“So'n fuck kann jeder von sich geb'n der das Glück hatte meine Fäuste noch net spüren zu mussten.“ Kampfstyle Weder kennt Lapos das Wort Finte, noch interessiert es ihn. Er prügelt seine Feinde, nicht mit Technik sondern simpel mit Stärke, weich bis er keine Lust mehr hat oder sie aufgeben. Manmar Manmar, ein heute 15 Jahre alter Stiermink, geboren und aufgewachsen als Sklave. Seine Eltern kennt er nicht aber interessiert hat es ihn nie wirklich. Sein Leben lang als Packesel zu dienen hat ihm einen starken aber vor allem robusten Körper gebracht. Trotz seiner Umstände als Sklave und Waise blieb sein Herz korrupt frei. Er übernahm Schwerarbeiten von anderer Kinder, Alten, Kranken und Frauen ohne einen Hintergedanken. Gutherzigkeit war aber nur der halbe Grund seiner Hilfsbereitschaft. Aufgrund dessen, dass es als selbstverständlich angesehen wurde das ein Sklave seine Arbeit vollbringt hat sich bei Manmar ein Weltbild entwickelt das er nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug ist, welches nicht widersprechen oder für sich selbst denken kann. Nach dem Machtwechsel in Drusches Gebiet lebt er nun auf Eden und sucht sich jeden Tag Arbeit und verbringt seine Freizeit in der ersten Etage des Turmes und trainiert seinen Körper da im keiner Beschäftigung aufträgt. Persönlichkeit Manmar ist wie erwähnt gutherzig aber nunmal niemand der Eigeninitiative zeigt. Er hat nie gelernt zu lügen und sagt daher einfach seine Gedanken so in den Raum hinein wenn es keiner verbietet. Er geht immer bis an seine Grenzen bei Arbeit oder Training und beschwert sich nie. Er plant nicht den nächsten Tag sondern lebt ausschliesslich im jetzt. Außerdem gehen seine Gedanken blank sobald man im Komplimente oder Lob gibt und er fängt an sichtbar Nervös zu werden. Kampfstyle Manmar hat zwar noch keinen Kampfwillen aber er ist ein Defensiver Typ der auf Tackles oder zumindest auf Attack mit großem ganz Körpereinsatz setzt. Darby Penel Darby ist ein Himmelsmensch aus einer äusserst wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater war der Champion im Skybursting, einem Rennsport eines bestimmten Flecks in der Himmelswelt, während seine Mutter ein gutes Erbe von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte. Durch Einfluss seines Vaters trainierte Darby täglich bis die Sonne unterging an seinem Tempo und Koordination. Leider passierte es eines Tages das während des Trainings unter dem Einfluss seiner Erschöpfung und der Dunkelheit er von seinem Trainingsgrund abfällt und in rund 10000m Tiefe stürzte. Alles was er tun konnte war die Augen zu schließen und zu Beten. Im war nicht bewusst zu was, alles was er wollte ist nicht zu sterben. Plötzlich keine 100m vor seinem Tod spürte er Federn, sanfte Federn. In den letzen Sekunden bevor er ins Wasser viel öffnete er seine Augen und sah eine menschengroße Gestalt mit ausgestreckten Flügeln. Ein Engel? Obwohl er nicht schwimmen konnte, konnte Draby sich aufgrund seiner Athletischen Gene und Trainings an eine relativ nahe Insel retten. Als er von seinem Vorfall erzählte sagte ein Seemann zu im:“Du hast wirklich Schwein gehabt Junge. Lady Luck hat dir da den Hintern sorgsam auf den Boden gesetzt.“ Mit 9 Jahren in Southblue mit nichts außer dem Glauben an eine Gottheit. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er an die falschen Leute geriet. Aus einem Mix seines Alters und seiner Persönlichkeit kam es dazu das Draby der Sklaverei zu Opfer viel. Nun mit 15 Jahren, 6 harte Jahre, aber keine Sekunde Zweifel, dass wieder ein Wunder passieren würde, ist er wieder frei nachdem Drusch besiegt wurde und die Shotpirates gegründet wurden. PS:(Der "Engel" war Shinbun nach seinem ersten erfolgreichen Arbeitstag und ist voller Stolz zurückgeflogen als im beinahe etwas aus dem nicht gekillt hätte) Persönlichkeit Darby ist eine äußerst Stolze Persönlichkeit. Er ist nicht an Frauen interessiert, da das sonst Lady Luck eifersüchtig machen könnte. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass jemandes Vergangenheit sehr wichtig ist und man aus ihr lernen sollte um nicht die selben Schwächen zu entwickeln die man einst überwunden hat oder einen in die Knie gezwungen haben. Er führt Tagebücher und Merkt sich aller leih Details über vergangene Ereignisse. Seiner Meinung nach ist es nicht Feige vor einem Gegner weg zu laufen, da das auch ein Grad von Mut verlangt. Trotzdem ist er niemand der vor einem Physisch stärkerem oder Bewaffneten Gegner einfach so fliehen würde, sondern verlässt sich auf sein Speed und natürlich ausgeprägtes Observationshaki. Bei Menschenkontakt mag er sehr passiv wirken und für manch einen kalt vorkommen, aber in Wirklichkeit überlegt er sich gut wie er seinem Gegenüber eine Angenehme Konversation bieten kann. Außerdem ist er nicht gut mit Kindern, da diese seiner Ansicht nach keine Vergangenheit haben und daher nicht wirklich an ihrer Persönlichkeit arbeiten. Kampfstyle Darby ist ein Head-Hunter. Heißt da er keine Massiven Schläge hat geht er auf effektive Angriffe auf den Kehlkopf oder ins Auge. Er setzt auf Geschwindigkeit und Glück.